Her Little Angel's Consolation
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: After a bad day, Ymir comes home grumpy and her cute little angel is determined to make her feel all better. FutaYmirChrista


It was natural...right? Christa Renz squeezed her eyes shut as her hand slowly slipped under her long skirt. She wished her lover was here to hold her, but that was impossible because Ymir was working right now. They're schedules matched up horrifically, the tiny blonde would always end up alone during the day then working the nightshift at her job while Ymir was home sleeping. The beautiful girl was becoming more needy by the day, sure Ymir would devour her before she left for work in the morning, or hold her close and kiss her at night (she usually ended up falling asleep in this case), but it wasn't enough.

She wanted the pulsating thing that existed beneath the cloth of Ymir's pants, inside her. It had been so long...so this was natural right? Needing to relieve herself? Her fingers were just about to enter herself when she heard the door of her house slam shut loudly. She flushed deeply, Ymir?! Why was she back so soon? She slid out of bed, pat down her skirt, fixed her little golden locks in the mirror and headed downstairs to greet her lover. It was in fact her girlfriend, a very angry-looking version if her however. There was blood on her mouth and the side of her face was mottled with dark ugly bruises. Christa gasped in horror and strides towards her.

"Ymir? What in the world happened?!" The darkly tanned woman didn't say a word, silent and obviously festering with anger. Christa sighed, she hated how her girlfriend acted when angry, ignoring all other life forms as if they didn't exist. She could talk to no one for hours, boiling with rage until she would suddenly explode and when she did it was often a scary sight to behold. She sighed as the woman took off her solid, black work boots, setting them by the door and then proceeding to plop down on the couch, stretching, an expression of disdain written on her face.

Christa would never admit it, but she secretly adored the way Ymir's skin looked when it was all sweaty like it was, a little bit dirty. Her girlfriend worked hard all day…lifting and building and making those strong firm muscles ripple until she was covered with a thick layer of perspiration. Even then, she kept working, always the hard worker when doing something she enjoyed. Not to mention her lovers scent...she crawled onto the couch next to her girl, whose eyes were squeezed shut. Her lids slid open and dark chocolate buried into her as she wrapped her arms around the girls wide shoulders, and inhaled her lovers scent. She smelled so good, thick and yummy and masculine, making her mouth water…and the heat between her legs that had been building increase tenfold.

"Not right now," Ymir barked and pushed her off of her, brow furrowed as she stood and walked upstairs. Had she just turned down sex? Ymir, Ymir turned down sex. Christa pouted and crossed her arms, now Ymir was just being really mean! What had happened today that she was hurt and home early and rejecting her sexually? Had she acted bigheaded again and got one of the boys she worked with angry again and fought her? That was most likely it, why must Ymir be so arrogant? She loved her job, the pure physical labor that was construction work, so why did she repeatedly jeopardize it? She sighed wistfully, before trailing up the stairs after Ymir.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, the bedroom door slammed shut. She waited a couple moments, she hated it when Ymir got like this! Especially since they rarely had time to see each other...she hesitated before she lightly knocked on their bedroom door. There was a long moment of silence, and Christa almost thought that Ymir was going to ignore her. Then, much to her happiness the door opened. Ymir stood in the doorway, seeming troubled, not angry anymore but troubled. Christa's eyed widened with surprise when the tall woman tugged her into a huge hug. The petite girl wrapped her arms around the other and pressed closer to the other girl, their bodies melting together. "I'm sorry," Her girlfriend said softly in her ear.

"It's okay. What happened?" Ymir didn't say anything, just pulled her girl in closer to her. Christa ran her fingers through Ymir's soft black hair, which delicately fell to her shoulders after she let her hair down. The woman was all tense and her muscles were all strung in her back, she was so stiff... "Oh Ymir, what happened, you're all stressed out, your muscles are so tight..." Ymir nosed her neck, earning a soft whimper and a giggle. "Ymir."

"Fine." Ymir tugged on her hands, leading her backwards into their bedroom, before falling back onto their bed. Her amber eyes were filled with guilt, her lips in a straight line. "I umm...I lost my fucking job. The guys, they all started talking about how I didn't deserve you, how I was a girl and I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to fuck another girl. They kept saying shit about you, like how they could show you how sex really feels...I couldn't help myself, I wailed on the guy who started it. I beat the shit out of him, but he managed to land a few solid blows. Anyways, I lost my job...so...I was ashamed...cause I let you down." Ymir looked so cute at that moment, her eyes on the ground, her fists tightly clenched. Her teeth were grit tightly.

"It's just a job," Christa said steadily, pressing her body down into her lover. "Although you should have showed them a thing or two. Show them how bigger you were then them, and told them how wet you make me..." She blushed, then covered her face. "I mean, not like that...like...tell them that, I mean you do...but I didn't mean to sound so dirty!" Ymir let out a loud laugh, Christa pouted as Ymir erupted with laughter, waiting with her arms crossed and a blush on her face. Finally, after what seemed like forever the girl settled down, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Christa, you naughty girl, I make you wet," Ymir teased, her expression happy. She had been that worried over a lost job? It was a big deal in order to support them they both needed a job but to be that upset? Or had she gotten jealous, picturing Christa with those men? Ymir had always been skeptical of her a tiny bit, a lot at first. She had been caught up in the thought that Christa only loved her for the incredible girth that lay between her thighs, which wasn't the slightest bit true. Christa had had a crush on the woman, her childhood friend who was three years older long before she discovered her extra organ. It had taken a while to convince her of that however, and to stop Ymir from being so possessive. She had been so extreme in the beginning, and it had taken a lot of talking to stop her from calling her all the time when she was at work. That was just Ymir though, just the way she was, and she was much different now.

"Like no one else," Christa whispered softly, "I miss you so much," she purred in her lover's ear softly, pawing at her back and holding their bodies closer. Her own soft breasts pressed to Ymir's nearly nonexistent chest through the cloth of their clothes. Ymir moved to kiss her, lifting her with strong arms and pressing her down on her back on the bed. She then lowered herself, her tongue pressing between the beautiful blondes little plump lips. Oh god she needed this...the younger girl gasped softly as she let her own tongue play with the other girls lightly. Ymir was incredibly warm and heavy on top of her, so solid...it made her feel so safe. There was a hardened, denim covered bulge flat against her own sex through her skirt.

Ymir was the best kisser. She knew her way around a woman's mouth like Christa knew the way around her house. Just pressing her lips to Ymir's was usually enough to make her belly turn to blubber and send her thoughts into the wind. An eager hand pressed at her breast, squeezing the flesh hard. Ymir pulled away from Christa's lips, a string of saliva glistening between their wet lips. Her eyes held so much love. Christa whispered her name and moved in for another kiss, but Ymir found more interest with her jaw, softy easing her lips along Christa's white skin.

Christa loved the way their skins blended together. The light cocoa, almost dark honey gold of her flesh clashing with the smooth white flesh of Christa's. It was kind of beautiful...in a way. Her breath hitched, and her eyes squeezed shut when the woman began to kiss and suckle at her throat, licking along the nape of her neck. She struggled to move under the other woman but managed to get a hand down below, her fingers deftly unbuttoning her girlfriend's jeans. Ymir grinned, her teeth pearly white, and her freckles seemed more prominent at that moment for some reason. She was adorable in her own way. "Not yet my little angel." With that she went back to kissing her neck, one of her hands catching Christa's wandering one's wrist in an iron grip. Christa whined softly and Ymir sighed allowing the girl to at least paw at it.

Just that alone was able to make Ymir groan however and Christa giggled victoriously. Ymir moved the blonde's blouse up her thin frame until she pulled it over the girls head, tossing it aside. She skillfully undid her bra after that, then tossed it to the side as well. Her lips closed around one of Christa's pink, little nipples, palming hungrily at both of her breasts. She sucked and licked like a babe, her tongue insistent and her teeth clacking deliciously on the tender flesh occasionally. Ymir absolutely loved breasts...so why she was with Christa, the younger girl didn't know. Ymir claimed she liked boobs in general, no matter what size, but Christa just couldn't understand the appeal of small ones...especially when Ymir's were also so small...wouldn't she want to compensate for that?

Ymir's teeth closed down on her nipple, as if punishing her for her thoughts regarding Ymir's bust. She flushed fiercely as pain tangoed with pleasure, Ymir moved to her other small breast without saying anything. Her tongue almost seemed more insistent this time, and she sucked much harder and was careful with her teeth. Each warm lash of her tongue sent her belly spiraling, turning it into jelly, and her mind race. Ymir shifted, groaning a bit and pushing her hips down into Christa's hand. The petite woman took the hint and began to cup and squeeze the warm, solid form beneath Ymir's jeans...before stealthily sneaking her fingers under the denim, and cloth of her boxers. Ymir laughed in amusement as Christa stroked and squeezed her hard once, her eyes sparkling with affection.

Ymir removed her mouth from Christa's and took the hint, pushing her pants down to the base of her bum along with her boxers, revealing a hardened cock, like steel. It pulsated and twitched, almost as if it was alive, Christa felt a bit of pride as she always did seeing it. This huge thing was all hers, beautiful, handsome Ymir was also all hers. She licked her lips, and gave Ymir a final kiss on the lips, moving down to face the beautiful length of her girlfriend.

She felt it shudder when she cupped it gently, a shuddered gasp falling from Ymir's dry, warm lips. She moved her hand along it, squeezing it a bit, a smile on her lips. The flesh on the member was hot to the touch as she fisted it with both hands, slow and steady with her movements. Ymir groaned lightly and her hips bucked a bit, Christa moved closer, watching the impressive thing in interest. It was just begging to be licked, a string of precum sliding along it's side. She wet her lips, before moving her mouth around the tip of her girl. The reaction was great, a loud "Christa, fuck," flew from Ymir's mouth, almost desperate. Christa knew what she wanted.

Her girlfriend's girth slowly spread her lips, silencing Christa other than for the occasional moans that fell from the girls full mouth. Ymir tasted good, she always did. She ate a healthy diet of fresh meat and veggies every night, her favorite meal being potatoes and steak, causing her cum to have quite the healthy taste...Christa suckled the cock in her mouth, squeezing the small but heavy balls at the base of her length, squeezing them a bit while opening her mouth wider. Her girlfriend hit the back of her throat with a long heavy breath, her body shuddering.

Her skin was molten hot when her hands found Christa's face, running through her hair, before gripping the back of her head. Christa got the point and began to bob her head, sucking on the thick length desperately. She had gotten so accustomed to this size, though it had been scary and so hard before...her little mouth and that giant organ...she had thought it impossible yet here she was.

"F...fffuck, Christa..." She practically growled with pleasure, digging her nails in, her hips moving with fast, hard movements, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Ymir looked like a goddess, a bronze-skinned, sweat slick, half-naked goddess but a goddess nonetheless. Christa felt her pulsate between her lips, and her fingers, and then with a loud cry of Christa, the little blonde's mouth was coated with a thick stream of cum, warm like molten lava and absolutely delicious. She exhaled for a moment, before pulling her length from Christa's mouth. The tiny blonde moaned softly, swallowing the girls seed eagerly, before giggling. "Jesus Christa, you just keep getting better."

"I like making you happy," Christa whispered, kissing mini Ymir on the tip, "now let's do your favorite thing, and make you real happy." Without another word the blond girl crawled onto her hands and knees, sticking her cute little bum up in the air. Ymir had a huge grin on her face as she nodded, pushing back her sweat slick hair, her eyes narrow as she pressed down onto Christa's back, her hands finding her hips.

"More like your favorite thing, Jesus, I really did make you wet," She chuckled as she pulled down her skirt, and pressed her fingers to the damp spot on the blonde's panties. She tugged them down with a little laugh, far too big headed for her own good. Christa simply whined in response, embarrassed quite a bit, but not about to deny it when it was the truth. She shifted, pressing her hot sex to Ymir's bulging erection. Her wet folds slowly parted as Ymir eased herself inside and, hugged Christa around the waist. Her tongue met Christa's neck, lapping ever so softly.

Christa moaned softly as her pussy was so slowly spread open, her wet lips parting for Ymir's thick shaft. She pulsated inside her, and Christa couldn't stop her inner channel from squeezing onto it, and sucking it deeper. In truth, this was her second favorite position, even though it was Ymir's favorite. Ymir preferred this, or what was going to happen soon, the animalistic fucking that was doggy-style, while missionary was more of Christa's thing, seeing Ymir's face and burying her face in her neck as Ymir didn't fuck as she so loved to do, but made love. However, she wanted to make Ymir even happier. "I'm gonna start now," Ymir growled in her ear, and without another warning, her hips began to move.

Christa's eyes squeezed shut and she squeezed the blankets of their bed, tugging at it. Their flesh smacked together as Ymir moved, thrusting eagerly, going ever deeper. Shit, she forgot to make Ymir wear a rubber, the thought ran through her head as she panted beneath her lover, eyes closed tightly. Ymir panted her name, and then my little angel, almost clawing at Christa's breasts. She squeezed them hungrily, grunting and moaning as her hips moved ever faster. Christa squealed as Ymir hit that special spot, on purpose of course, Ymir had been in her so many times she knew where to thrust. "Shittt," Ymir gasped out, "I'm gonna come Christa! I'll pull out..." Christa shook her head, her mind running wild, her thoughts a blur. That was no good...but her thoughts were no good either. She wanted it inside, and a baby inside too...but Ymir had just lost a job it was a bad idea...

"Inside," She ordered softly, gasping heavily, "Now, now, now," she almost yelled out the last now, just as Ymir hit her peak. She gushed inside of Christa, sticky, hot fluid spreading along her insides. She shivered, and shuddered, hitting her peak soon after, with Ymir's last desperate thrusts. She locked up, her mind going white from pleasure, her thought process ending completely. All she could take in was the sound of Ymir groaning "my cute little angel," and the sensation of her seed spreading inside. She shuddered and cried out, her mind practically in ruin as she returned to reality. Ymir was spooning her, holding her close, her member hot but limp against Christa's bum. "Ymir..."She purred.

Ymir only grinned, and kissed her neck. "I'll get a job in no time," She said with a smile, "for our kid, when it arrives."

"You have plenty of time," Christa whispered softly and nuzzled her, leaning back into her girlfriend's warmth, god she was so warm. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I won't," Ymir responded, but Christa was more than doubtful, Ymir chuckled. "I won't," She promised in a stern voice, and Christa believed her. She sunk back into her lover, beyond happy. Moments later she felt mini Ymir burst back into life. She laughed out loud, "don't laugh it's your fault!"

"Yeah yeah, but you're stinky, let's continue this in the shower," She hopped up off the bed, giggling madly. Ymir climbed off the bed after.

"Stinky? You love it." Ymir snarked back, an arrogant expression on her face. She did. In fact, she loved everything about Ymir.


End file.
